I am Dauntless
by No-role-models
Summary: This a very AU divergent story set many years after Tris and Four. The war never happened. The story follows James Harriot. An Amity transfer from Dauntless who goes through the ups and downs of joining Dauntless and the pressures of being a teenager. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is most welcome. Rated M for language and some adult themes.


**Disclaimer - I own fuck all but wish I do wish I owned the Divergent series.**

In this half-destroyed city that I call home there is five factions that you are born into. You are brought up in your faction of birth and then at 16 you can decide to change your faction and leave your family for life. Except I won't have to do that because I'm a twin and my brothers coming with me.

I know this for we have always been different my brother and me. While others were subdued and happy we were loud, boisterous and always fighting. They tried to teach us their ways and virtues. To mould us into their idea of model citizens but it would not work because of all the factions to of been born into it wasn't Abnegation or Erudite or even Candor. We just had to of been born in peaceful, boring Amity. This would have been okay if it wasn't for the fact that Mikey and James Harriot were made to be Dauntless.

* * *

I wake up to sound of the birds singing their morning song and for once it doesn't annoy me for today is the fabled choosing day. The day my whole life changes for the better. I yawn as I pull myself up and out of bed wondering how long today will take and hoping in won't be as long as the previous years. Once I gathered my senses I drop to the floor to begin my daily morning routine of 50 push ups, sit ups and chin ups. I started doing this a few years ago when I realised that I would need to be build up my strength if I wanted to hold my own in dauntless. For as much as I am an adrenaline junky and slightly crazy when it comes to dares, Mikey was the strongest of us two by a long stretch. He had never lost to me in a fight. Now this would be okay if it wasn't for the fact that Mikey was the quiet one, the one no one would expect to go to dauntless. They all thought it would be just me, but we'd prove them wrong today.

I finish up my exercises and make my way towards the bathroom, as I'm walking there I pass Mikey in the hallway. Mikey may be my twin, but we look nothing alike while I am lean and muscular he is short and stocky with blonde hair and brown eyes. I give him a little nod and ask him with ill-disguised excitement,

'You excited for today Mikey? He looks at me with an almost tortured look and in a subdued way replies,

'Yeah J, I can't wait.'

As he finishes his sentence he ducks into his bedroom and closes the door before I can even register how weird and off his reply was. I stand for a moment but shrug my shoulders and carry on towards the bathroom. _I guess the thought of leaving mum and dad his hitting him harder than me._ I strip out of my boxers and enter the shower letting the boiling water rush over me and helping me forget about Mikey's weird mood.

* * *

Once I've dried off I go to my wardrobe and pick my least colourful and baggy items of clothing. This sadly still leaves me with a mustard yellow top, baggy blood red harem pants and a matching pair of plimsoles. I sigh as I think how this is hardly an outfit fit for Dauntless. I take one last look at my gaudy and bright yellow room with only a hint of sadness as I close the door and head down my stairs for the final time.

As I enter the kitchen the mood around the table is sombre. I guess as much as mum knows we love her she knows that this morning will be our last morning with her, me and James just aren't made for Amity. I feel bad in a way knowing it will be just her and dad. The only problem with that is that dad is the leader of Amity meaning he's barely ever home, but you know what they say; 'Faction before blood.' James and I know that and that is all that matters.

'Hey mum.' I say as I make myself some porridge.

'Morning James, I hope you slept well ready for your big day?' she replies in a sad and quiet voice. I start to feel bad as I tears begin to stream down my mums' face. I never knew it would be this hard for. She knows the motto and she knows us. She surely must have known for years that we would be leaving. Her reaction last night and this morning proved me wrong.

'Yeah I did than- 'I begin to reply but I'm cut off by Mikey who gives me yet another funny look. Two in one day seriously what the fucks up with Mikey I wonder.

'It's okay mum. Don't cry, you're not losing everyone today. There's nothing to be sad about.' He says it in his soothing amity voice the one I could never master. Mikey's made a good point, so I decide to back him up.

'exactly Mikey, mums always going to have dad.' As I finish the sentence I get up and give my mum a hug.

'I love you two boys so much never forget that.' She states through hiccups and tears. As me and Mikey chorus back a heartfelt,

'We love you too.'

After a couple of minutes of this it begins to grow tiresome, I never was the emotional type. So, I decide to get the show to Dauntless on the road.

'Come on guys, we don't want to be late to the choosing ceremony.'

Reluctantly both my mum and Mikey agree that we should really get a move on. I rush in my excitement to the door and have one final check in the mirror of how I look, I run my hand through my black wavy hair making sure that the front sits just right before giving mirror me a smile. I mean I'm totally not vain or anything its just first impressions mean everything. Obviously. By the time that I'm finished my brother and mum are already out of the door, so I begin a gentle jog to catch up to them. Once I reach them I hear Mikey say hush my mum. Now this might not be weird to most but are family has no secrets so whatever Mikey doesn't want me to hear must be a big deal. Whatever he's said though must be a good thing because my mum looks a lot happier so hats of to him. I will have to ask him what he said when we get to the choosing ceremony.

* * *

We arrive at the hub after a long and bumpy journey from the fields of amity through the crumbling outskirts of the city and finally to the hub in the centre of the city. As I stare up at the majestic building I feel my whole body shaking in sheer excitement. We make are way to the elevators and after a small wait we arrive at the floor that holds the choosing room. As we enter it are mum tells us she loves us and wishes us good luck in whatever decision that we make. We reply in earnest that we love her to before finally making our way to our seats with the rest of the sixteen-year olds. As we take our seats I turn to Mikey and give him my biggest grin which he returns reluctantly.

'Fuck sake Mikey, what the hell is up with you?' I question.

'I don't know J, I'm just going to miss mum and dad and everyone else at amity.' He replies in a quiet tone. Its at this point I realise just how much it's been affecting him so I decide to take a different approach.

'Mikey mate why didn't you just say that? It'll be alright, we'll make new friends and create new families. We are made for Dauntless!' I finish in a louder tone with my arm held out waiting for Mikey to take it and he does eventually uttering the words,

'Yeah you're right mate.'

'Of course, I am Mikey, I always am' I reply jokingly.

He laughs, and we fall into a comfortable silence as my father climbs the stage and begins his long-winded speech about the factions and unity and other boring shit. I mean seriously who's listening to that waffle. I begin to zone out as he carries on as I start thinking about how weird Mikey has been this morning and hoping that he doesn't act like that once we go to dauntless. I start daydreaming about what Dauntless will look like and hoping there will be some girls transferring when the names begin to be called out. I only hear dribs and drabs as the list goes down;

'Benji Acker' Candor, no transfer

'Megan Brown' Amity, no transfer

'Dan Baum' Abnegation, transferred from Candor

'Edison Deaton' Dauntless, no transfer

'Miles Gregson' Erudite, no transfer

Before I knew it, I heard my name being called by my own father. It took me a second to realise that it was in fact my name that had been called out. I stood up straight and proud as I made my way down the stairs and then onto the stage as I reached my father I held out my hand and he handed me the knife. As I took it he muttered to me,

'I love you son, no matter what you choose.'

'I love you too dad. I always will' I replied as I made me way to the five bowls. I quickly located the Dauntless bowl full of hot coals and neatly made a slice on my hand and let a few drops fall onto the coals and sizzle. A noise I had been waiting to hear for years. As my father called out that I had chosen Dauntless cheers erupted from the Dauntless section of the room. I quickly made my way over there with the biggest grin I've ever produced slapped onto my face.

I take my seat as people clap me on the back and welcome me to my new home. My brother's name is called, and I sit with the smile on my face as I wait for him to join me at the dauntless section. I look at him stood over the dauntless bowl, but he still hasn't dropped his blood into the bowl. As I look at his face he seems to be in pain as he decides what to do. He looks at me dead in the eye and mouths the words, 'I'm sorry' as he cuts his hand and lets the blood drop into the bowl… for Amity.

The smile drops from my face in a flash. At first, I feel nothing and then I feel pain and anguish. This is all I feel for a long time. The ceremony is nearly finished as the pain morphs into betrayal and hate. Hate for the lies my brother has told me and betrayal at the thought that he would just leave me like that. As the ceremony ends me and the rest of the dauntless jump to our feet and run. We keep running and running and all I feel is free. Free from the pansies at amity, free of my traitorous brother. Mikey is nothing to me anymore. I am Dauntless, and I am here to make a name for myself and I'm going to love every minute.

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Divergent Story. It is very AU and won't really contain any characters from the books. I am mainly using the universe itself. Uploads will be sporadic due to work and college commitments. I also apologise in advanced for any spelling and grammar mistakes as English is not my first language. Please review and give me constructive criticism.**

 **Anyway have a great day x**


End file.
